Destiny In The Cards
by SotF
Summary: After Jessie dies, Xander is left a special puzzle, and when he puts it togather, a whole new game begins. The shadow games enter the buffyverse. Now approaching Duelist Kingdom
1. Dark Puzzles

**AN:** This idea just came to me after I bought a new pack of cards. And well, I gave Xander my favorite cards. I only made up a few for this, but two of them are story based and the other isn't their explainations are after the story.

**

* * *

**

He looked at the box and the cards with a grim sadness.

They had been Jessie's before he'd been turned, and his friends parents had given them to him.

He flipped through the cards, it was a game he and Willow had played as well, but they had fallen out of the game. Jassie was still goingwith it, and had gone to a few bigger games.

Xander glanced at the golden box and opened it to reveal the puzzle his friend had bought at a garage sale when they were little, something he'd always said he'd put togather, but never suceeded.

Absentmindedly he began to fiddle with the puzzle, the golden pieces interlocking as he flipped through the cards. He found the card that both he and his friends had, each of them had gotten one of them, and all three had gone to Jessie, and now to him, each also had one of their upgraded forms.

The last piece, one shaped like an egyptian eye was all that was left to put togather as his attention turned to the puzzle.

"Jessie," he whispered, "I think I managed to finish it for you."

Then as he slipped it into place, a bright golden light shone forth, consuming the room.

* * *

Xander walked with an almost dazed expression the next morning as he boarded the bus to the zoo. He absentmindedly shuffled the deck he carried once again at his waist. 

The morning was spent looking through the pens and cages while he managed to keep a distance from the bullies.

Then he got shoved.

"Hey watch it," he yelled as he spun to the laughing group of thugs.

They just laughed at him while heading into one of the buildings after another Lance, but they missed the glowing eye that appeared on the dark haired boys forehead.

"And so the games begin," he hissed as he followed them into the hyena pen and under the caution tape.

He walked calmly through the exhibit behind the boys when he felt a strange enrgy surge.

**

* * *

**

He was standing in a cooridor with a row of stone carvings on either side of him and a very large hyena charging at him.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," he heard a voice whisper, "Arise my wolf, Silverfang Cme forth!"

From the floor one of the stone tablets rose, revealing one of the cards in his deck as a strange entity stood before him.

The being looked like him with longer, and spikier hair. He wore egyptian style clothing, something that seemed to be from a far older time.

Then the tablet shifted, transforming into a large white and silver furred wolf.

"Attack!"

**

* * *

**

And his eyes snapped open as he went through his cards, the five others in the room had started circling and he knew he was in trouble.

Suddenly there was a flash and a new card appeared in his hand.

-Trust me,- he heard the voice call out to him, -Trust in your cards, use them, they will defend you!-

"Alright," he said as he pulled out the card he and his friends had all possessed, "Here goes nothing!"

"Arise Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The possessed students staggered backwards as the black leviathan rose from the ground with a roar of rage.

"Attack!"

**

* * *

**

Buffy and Willow just stared as the massive monster rose from one of the buildings as people ran by screaming in all directions.

"Didn't Xander..." Buffy asked the redhead.

"Come on!" the other yelled as she dragged the slayer towards the monster.

**

* * *

**

-Alexander, I have a plan, it involves two cards in your deck,- he heard the voice say, -Let me take over for the time being, I know how to do this!-

"Who are you?" he whispered.

-I don't know, my memory is barely there, it has to many holes, but we must act quickly, these people have been possessed by animal spirits, I managed to seal away the one that tried to take you over in a card, but the others are going to try to get us.-

"How can I trust you?"

-I was in the puzzle you put togather, and I am a part of you, togather we can stop this madness!-

"Let's do this then," Xander said as he felt the power flood through him.

Brown eyes turned a vibrant crimson as the eye reappeared on his head, burning brightly.

"It's time to duel!"

He shuffled the deck and drew his hand as the dragon fired a blast to keep the hyena possessed students back.

"Perfect, these two should do the trick," he said calmly as he held two cards out.

"I play De-Fusion and Spell Matrix!" he yelled as energy flooded out, "To free your minds and ensnare the monsters!"

Blinding white light errupted around the building and spread outwards in a wave.

Ghostly images of the hyena's appeared besides the humans they had possessed.

"And now, that you are free, I call you forth and into my deck," he continued as the forms seemed to dissolve and burst into flashes of light that consolidated into a card in his free hand.

The five other teens in the room collapsed like puppets with their strings cut.

"How dare you!" he heard a yell from behind.

The teen spun to see one of the zookeepers.

"How dare I what?"

"I was almost ready to transfer the power of those animals into me, when you disrupted my spell!" the enraged man roared.

"You intended harm to myself and these kids," he hissed with anger, "Then it is time for us to play a little game!"

Darkness shrouded the room as the boy began to look far more threatening.

"Let the games begin," he said as a strange field appeared between them.

A stylized hunter appeared before the man and four forms strange spheres appeared on Xander's side.

"Now then, one of these spheres is the hyenas I just took, another is the Alpha, and the last two hold traps," the boy responded in a sinister tone, "Choose one, if it is a hyena, you may have it, if it's a trap, you suffer the consequences."

"Sounds fair," the man said.

"But I warn you, if you cheat, you will suffer the consequences."

He thought for a moment and pointed to one, "I pick that one."

The sphere dissolved into the image of hyenas.

"Ha, I got it!" the zookeeper crowed and then stopped as he heard the boy laugh.

"Sorry, but the Hyena's were also a trap," he laughed, "Good-bye."

And with that the man snapped back into reality and tumbled head first into the hyena cage with a blood curdling shriek.

"Game over," Xander said calmly as he reverted to his normal self and put the deck away, and walked out of the building, carefully avoiding the debris, and only pausing long enough to make sure the other teens were still alive.

"Thanks," he whispered to the voice.

-Don't mention it,- the voice responded.

"Xander!" he heard Buffy yell a few minutes later, when he was well clear of the damage.

"Yeah, I'm here," he responded.

"What happened?" Willow managed to ask between gasps for air.

"Seems that the Zoo had gotten a balloon put in the wrong place and accidentally inflated it, one of the Zoo Keepers said some kids were in the Hyena house and went running," he explained as convincingly as he could.

"But you're okay?" the redhead asked him with a suspicious look.

"Yeah, now come on, I think it's time to get back on the bus," he headed off with a grin.

* * *

**Spell Matrix**

_Spell Card_

When this card is played, take the effects of one spell card and apply its effects to any card that it can effect.

**Alpha Hyena **(0/0)

_Beast/Effect_

For every Hyena or Hunter Hyena card either on the field or in the graveyard, increase Alpha Hyena's attack and defense by 1100 (Including this one)

**Hunter Hyena**(1000/1000)

_Beast_

A savage pack animal that served its alpha.


	2. Duel Of The Dragons

**AN**: And while there will be several characters from Yu-Gi-Oh showing up, I plan on moving a few of the item bearers around. Mainly I've got some ideas that would be interesting if I get to them.

**

* * *

**

Xander was wondering just who in heaven he had managed to piss off, as he was dragged through the mall by Buffy and WIllow. And to make it even worse, they had hours to shop and Giles let them drag him to one in LA, while the Watcher went to meet some friends there.

A smile crossed his lips when he spotted something and turned away from the girls with a wide grin.

A moment later Willow turned towards where her friend had been, "Xander...Xander?"

Then she saw the sign, "Buffy, we've just lost Xander."

"What?" the blond slayer said when she saw the same sign, "Duel Monsters?"

"Now how do we get him to leave?" the redhead asked, "Jessie used to drag Xander and me to thses things, and now Xander's as obsessed, if not more so, with the game."

"Oh great," Buffy groaned, "The shopping trip is ruined because of a card game..."

**

* * *

**

"Today is the unveiling of the latest innovation in dueling technology," the announcer yelled, "Kaiba Corp has set up one of the brand new holographic dueling fields for a very special duel, one of you will face off against the Deul Monsters World Champion, Seto Kaiba himself!"

A cheer errupted from the floor as the grim faced man walked onto the stage.

"And the duelist will be chosen at random," the announcer declared as he walked towards a computer, "From the people who came here!"

He hit a button and a name appeared on the screen.

"And the lucky duelist is Alexander Harris!"

"Cool," Xander said as he slipped his deck from the leather, belt pouch, "Was thinking that the day would have been boring."

He stepped onto the platform as a faint flash of light errupted from the puzzle around his neck, no one noticed the small changes that came over him, "It's time to duel!"

They faced off across a large field, each shuffling decks.

**

* * *

**

X-2000LP

K-2000LP

**

* * *

**

"I place one monster face down on the field and two other cards face down, and end my turn," Yami said with a smirk.

"So you're already running," Kaiba sneered, "I summon Axe Raider and attack your face down card!"

"And you fall right into my trap, reveal face down card, Trap Hole!" the other responded as the monster disintigrated between them.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"I reveal my face down monster," Xander said with a smirk, "Summoned Skull, then I summon a second monster, arise my Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"So the punk does have some rare cards," Kaiba responded, "Well, I guess that I ought to respond in kind, I summon Lord of D and play a Flute of Summon Dragon!"

"Two more dragons on the field, huh," Yami snorted, "Which two are you going to use?"

"Ones far more dangerous than yours! Be prepared to see your demise!" the rich one yelled, "Meet two of the rarest card in existance, two Blue Eyes White Dragons!"

The twin towering monsters seemed to materialize between the two and in front of Xanders monsters.

"I attack your Summoned Skull!"

"Reveal face down card, Polymerization," Yami snapped and his two monsters became one bigger one.

"Reveal face down card, Negate Attack!"

"So we remain in a deadlock," Yami commented as he drew another card, "I place two more cards face down and put one monster in defense mode, then I attack one of your dragons, Molten Fireball Attack!"

One of the two blue titans exploded in a burst.

**

* * *

**

X-2000 LP

K-1800 LP

**

* * *

**

"What the hell," Buffy stammered as she saw the massive creatures appearing in the mall while reflexively reaching through her purse for a stake.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon," Willow stammered, "Two of the four!"

"Four what?"

"Only four of that card was made, and this guy just used two of them, and Xander managed to take down one of the most powerful monsters in the game!"

"What!"

"They're holograms, and Xander's going to be on TV!"

**

* * *

**

"Well then," the man growled, "I activate Reborn the Monster and call my dragon back onto the field, then I summon my third Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"So you possess three of the legendary creatures," Yami responded, something in the back of his mind warned him that trouble was comming.

"And I use your own trick to make them even more powerful, I play my own Polymerization to make the ultimate monster, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Crap!"

"Neutron Blaster!"

**

* * *

**

X-0700 LP

K-1800 LP

**

* * *

**

Xander watched helplessly as his Black Skull Dragon was destroyed, and he wondered just how the hell this duel was still winable.

**TBC...**


	3. Dragons Of Darkness And Light

**AN:** Well, here comes the next part of the first dual between Xander and Kaiba. And yes, Kaiba has a lot more in the way of powerful cards at his disposal at the moment. Xander will have several cards that can help as well. Also, I had forgotten the actual Hyena card (Just got a few of them actually) so I changed the two monster cards around. Also, I changed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to its Anime stats rather than card stats, if I got them wrong, tell me. As for Xander's favorite card being Red Eyes Black Dragon, well, that's not entirely correct, that was more of a friend thing with Willow and Jessie when they were younger, his favorite has yet to appear...

**firebrand crest bearer**: Here's chapter 3

**Destiny's Dragon**: Thanks

**malificus-lupus**: Here's more of it, finishing the first actual Duel Monsters game of the fic, and yes I have cranked people up all over.

**nova bomb**: Here you go

**Harry2**: Yeah, they do make a good team, and as a hint, if I get to the wishverse stuff, I have plans for Xander with the Millenium Ring.

**Lennox**: Pegasus will have the millenium eye, and I'm trying to decide between just having the mirror Xander as the possessor of the Ring or if there will be someone else with it in the normal universe, meaning that for a time there may be two Millenium Rings at the same time, or if when the universes diverged that the ring went one way and the puzzle another.

**

* * *

**

X-0700 LP

K-1800 LP

**

* * *

**

"Make your last pathetic move," Kaiba snapped as Xander closed his eyes and thought, there were two ways to end this, and one of them would be tougher, but both could be pulled off.

"First I reveal my face down card, Red Eyes Black Chick, and sacrifice it to summon a Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field, then I activate the Metalmorph trap card," he declared, allowing me to sacrifice it to summon Red Eyes Metal Dragon!"

"It's still not strong enough to save you," the other taunted.

"I'm not finished yet," Xander said calmly, "I equip it with Megamorph, which brings it's attack points up to 5600 and I attack your dragon!"

The massive three headed monster vanished from the field.

**

* * *

**

X-700 LP

K-700 LP

**

* * *

**

"Unbelievable," Willow said as she watched the dragons clash, "He managed to take down something supposedly unbeatable!"

**

* * *

**

"And I activate Card Destruction, sending both our hands to the graveyard," he continued, "Then we draw a fresh hand."

He smirked as he pulled the cards for what he wanted to do.

"Then I place three cards face down and end my turn," he said calmly.

"I start by playing Spell Duplication to bring my Reborn the Monster back into my hand and then use that to revive my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Kaiba yelled, " And with your Megamorph worthless because we have equal Life Points, I attack you dragon and win this duel!"

As the metal clad dragon began to dissolve, Yami interrupted, "Not so fast, I activate Waboku to protect my life points!"

"Well then, your move!"

"Gladly!" Xander responded as he reached for his deck.

He had played both Jessie's favorite card and Willows, all that was left was his own, and if he drew it, the game would turn in his favor.

-Trust in your deck,- he heard Yami say as they both reached for it, -Trust in the heart of the cards, and you will never lose!-

Xander closed his eyes and pulled the card, and when he opened them his grin widened.

"Your monster may be powerful, but it doesn't match just what I have to bring to the table, but first I reveal one of my last face down cards as my third Red Eyes Black Dragon," he said with a smirk.

"I've already slain two of them and their more powerful forms, what makes you think that this one will be any different?" the other duelist mocked.

"Because, for each dragon you have destroyed, you have strengthened the resolve for this one to fight on," he answered calmly.

**

* * *

**

Buffy was stunned, as she saw the battle happening before her.

Gone was the slightly goofy Xander that she knew, and in his place stood someone confident and poised.

It was a strange feeling to watch this play out.

For Willow it was different, memories of countless duels with both Jessie and Xander flashed through her thoughts as a grin spread across her lips as she knew what was about to happen.

"The card he gave you," the redhead whispered, the one he won."

**

* * *

**

"A friend gave me this a while back, and since he is now gone, I play this in his memory, my favorite card," Xander continued, "I sacrifice my last Red Eyes Black Dragon to call forth a beast powerful enough to make your so called ultimate dragon tremble in fear!"

He placed the card before him and the room seemed to grow dark, a form solidifying from the blackness itself, glowing crimson patterns forming as the creature seemed to form out of the blackness itself.

"I call forth Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

"So you think that will stop me, it's still only got 2400/2000 for attack and defense, my dragon has 4500/3800!" Kaiba gloated.

"That is if you don't count its special ability," Xander smirked.

"What!" the other dark haired duelist gasped as he saw the attack skyrocket.

"It gains 300 attack points for each dragon in my graveyard," Xander said calmly, "And I count nine of them!"

The monster hovered there with 5100 attack strength, "Enough to finish this duel!"

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack with shadow pulse!"

The creature roared and fired off a burst of black energy that destroyed the opposing monster with ease.

**

* * *

**

X-700 LP

K-0 LP

**

* * *

**

"He won," Willow whispered, "the cards he sacrificed super powered his dragon, and he won."

Her mind flashing back to after she had gained the Red Eyes Metal Dragon card and Jessie had his Black Skull Dragon card, he'd given Xander the card he'd won in a tournament during his summer vacation.

The same card that drew on the loss of friends to strengthen itself to defeat that which caused it.

**

* * *

**

"Game over Kaiba," Xander said calmly, "And thanks for the Duel, it was a good match."

"I...I lost..."

"Mister Harris, since you won, here is your prize, you get a meeting with Maximillian Pegasus, complete with a dozen rare cards," the announcer said as he handed a small stack of cards to the young duelist, "In a week, you get airfare for yourself and three friends to Duelist Kingdom for a preview of the event this summer, for an all expenses paid vacation of fun and sun."

Xander just grinned, this would be great.

**

* * *

**

**Spell Duplication**

_Magic Card_

Allows you to reuse one magic card that is currently in either graveyard.


	4. End Of A Mantis

**AN**: Well, here we go to the next part of this, and some serious changes will begin to happen. Also, I'm not sure when the Ms. French thing happened, but here its a bit later than my last chapter.

**Lost Yami**: Actually this isDuelist Kingdomrules, tribute summoning is rare and only for specific monsters. What he did was perfectly legal.The only sacrifices he made were to summon monsters that required/gave that as an ability. **Red Eyes Black Chick** can be sacrificed to summon a **Red Eyes Black Dragon**. And to get **Red Eyes Metal Dragon** you have to sacrifice and **Red Eyes Black Dragon** equipped with **Metalmorph**. And you just have to sacrifice a **Red Eyes Black Dragon** to summon **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon**. And I'm modifying a few of the cards to be more like their TCG counterparts, but for the most part I'm using the Anime. If I remember right, Metalmorph was a magic card in the Anime, but I have it as a Trap card.

**Harry2**: Yeah, I wanted to leave a cliffhanger when I split it, originally I was going to have both Duel Of The Dragons and Dragons Of Darkness And Light as one chapter, but I had to meet someone while I was writing it, so I uploaded most of what I had done, and finished when I got back. But I had it planned how he was going to win the duel, and also all of the Red Eyes cards are in my deck as well, my favorite cards. I'm hoping for a Red Eyes Toon Dragon and Black Skull Toon Dragon to have some fun with.

**TTrunks**: Here you go

**xXx**

Xander growled at the teacher as he skipped a card from his deck.

"So you want them to eat me," the dark haired boy snapped as he focused on his card, "I'm not so easily beaten!"

The fake teacher turned to face him as the eye appeared on his forehead, "I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok!"

"What!" the teacher screached as the cage shattered, followed quickly by the house, a seemingly endless, pale, oriental dragon materializing through the air, lightning cackling as it's power wipped up a storm.

The strange figure of the entity that had been caged seemed to hover amidst the coils of the creature.

"Insects may have their good points," Yami said with something closest to a growl, "But even they are pathetic when compared to the true might of a dragon!"

The creatures cold eyes turned on the demon as the bearer of the millenium puzzle developed a smirk.

"But then again, don't fret, I'm not going to destroy you," he whispered, "While you tried to kill me, it was instinct rather than malice, and so you will live, in a matter of speaking."

He held up a hand, and a glow began to develop, "As you are far to dangerous to just allow to walk freely, I bind you to the shadow realm, seal you to my deck!"

"No," the mantis creature screamed as light engulfed her and slowly shrank into a sphere that landed in Xander's palm and dissipated into a new card for his deck.

**xXx**

Detective Jason Quin just sat there with a disturbed expression, as he watched what appeared to be a dragon materialize in the air and remain there for a short time before seeming to disintigrate.

"There really has to be something in the water," he muttered to himself.

**xXx**

Two hours later, he, Willow, and Buffy walked through the gates in the airport to the private jet waiting for them.

**xXx**

**Lady Mantis** (1500/1100)

_Insect/Effect_

Once per turn, if the Lady Mantis defeats a face down card, place a Mantis Token on the field and increase Lady Mantis' Attack by 200 points. The Manis Token is treated as athree star Insect Monster (1400/1000).


	5. Island Introductions

**AN**: And no, this isn't the beiginning of Duelist Kingdom, that still has a bit of time before it actually starts, and I'm not sure if Pegasus will be exactly how he was in the Anime, though he will have the same motivations at least. He is more of a broken man willing to do whatever is necessary to get Cecelia back. I'm not sure exactly how I'll change him, but he won't be as evil.

**Lost Yami**: I couldn't remember exactly which it was. I haven't seen that duel in a long time, and just remembered it being used. Thanks for the complement on the card, he'll end up using the cards he creates, but not as much as a few others, I'm still figuring out some of the cards in his deck.

**boo**: The first is powerful, in certain ways, but there are cards that would trump even him. Exodia, the god cards, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, and a few others.

**Rayne801**: Yeah, Xander with a Yami is something that just hit me a while back and I have another fic that gave him one (Along with several other entities in his head) with my All the Voices In My Head fic. And I don't see Xander being as naive as Yugi with some of ti, he's already darker and willing to do what it takes, this is going to be fun.

**Lennox**: Actually I was going to have them turn up, but they aren't what's going to deal with the Mayor. I'm going to use them for my own Battle City arc, though it'll be a while before that starts. The mayor has worse things on his mind, namely Exodia...

**Harry2**: Pegasus won't be the end of it, and Duelist Kingdom isn't starting yet, he gets a tour of the island though, and a challenge he can't refuse, but Duelist Kingdom is more of a summer event.

**Selene**: Here

**MaxCobra**: Same here about Metalmorph

**

* * *

**

Xander smirked slightly as he watched Buffy and Willow watch from the windows. He was in the middle of conversing with his "other" half.

-I am sensing something, a concentration of dark energy,- Yami said nervously.

-So am I, but it could just be something that led to the card game, Pegasus was known for collecting artifacts that had to do with Duel Monsters.-

-Be careful, just in case.-

-I will, my friend, I will.-

"Attention, we'll be landing in five minutes, please strap in."

**

* * *

**

Xander descended from the plane with a calm walk towards the man with the long white hair.

"Xander Harris," he said holding his hand out.

"Maximillian Pegasus," the other responded with a chuckle, "And welcome to your advance preview of Duelist Kingdom!"

**

* * *

**

**Elsewhere...**

A dark haired teenager walked through the junk store, he was sorting through things in his head.

He wasn't as unique as he had thought, a part of him now knew that, but another part yelled that even if he was a copy, he had to be unique.

A glint of gold caught his attention and he smiled while picking up a massive ring dangling from a chain, an eye the most prominant marking.

"Sweet," he stated as he turned to face the salesman, "How much?"


	6. Ring Of Destiny

**AN**: And from here we take a slight divergance from Xander for a chapter. Also, I'm changing a lot of the background for this one, Moebius doesn't happen, and there are some ancient egypt changes that involve how everything happened then, Bakura isn't as much of a psycho, he's still nuts though.

**Herald-Mage Brianna**: Mini-Jack, with a strange version of Yami Bakura in his head.

**Kat Hawkins**: Thanks

**Smiles**: Not sure if I will with them, Judge perhaps, Angelus isn't someone I really think is that capable. The only reason he caused so much trouble was because he has Angels body.

**Harry2**: He'll retain that habit in this universe, but it won't be quite as bad.

**

* * *

**

-Tell me, are there normally armed men that come to visit?- the voice in his head asked.

"No why?"

-A handfull of them are comming up the steps outside,- the voice laughed, -Looks like we get to have some fun after all today!-

"You know," Jon O'neil sighed, "You sound more and more like a snakehead every day, tomb robber."

-Please, like I'd ever dress up in lots of gold and declare myself god,- the presence responded, -Except that gold is quite fun to steal...and I...oh, never mind!-

"Why me," he muttered to himself as he grabbed the deck off the nightstand, "And I was starting to like this apartment..."

-Time to have some fun,- his dark half cackled gleefully.

"My life is hell," the clone muttered to himself, "And I can't even get a drink to even try to explain this one away."

A golden eye flashed across his forehead as he pulled the top card off of his deck as the door was kicked in and guns were pointed at the sole inhabitant.

And unfortunately for the souls of the NID agents, that inhabitant was a rather unstable duelist.

"Surrender, O'neil," the one in charge snapped as the entity smirked back.

"I think not," he responded, "Come forth, Steel Scorpion!"

"What the hell!" one of the goons yelled as the creature lunged at them.

"Sorry, but I have a date to keep," the being laughed as he walked out of the room, pulling a second card from his deck, "Overdrive!"

He leaped off and landed atop the armored and heavily armed vehicle that materialized below him.

-Well, at least my knee isn't a problem anymore,- Jon commented inside his head.

"So what is it, Loki 1, Us 92?"

-Something like that,- came the response, -God I hate the Asgard!-

"I think the great ones would agree with you on that statement," he answered while recalling his scorpion from the now wrecked apartment.

-I'd love to see Loki's face if Slyfer decided to show up, or Obilisk, hell, even the great dragon would be a hoot to have show up,- the other chuckled, -Those memories of how your people fought the snakes was different.-

"It is one of the few memories I still have," the other said as Overdrive vanished and the two switched back.

They walked in silence, before slipping into a game shop.

Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out a handfull of change.

"Enough for one pack," he said calmly while picking one at random.

Opening it his jaw dropped, "SWEET!"

-By Ra,- the entity yelped.

"Bakura, the legendary card, we have one of them," he said with his jaw on the floor, "And the invite cards!"

-Duelist Kingdom, here we come baby!- the spirit yelled.

"And the fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon to boot!" he yelled.


	7. Cartoon Chaos

**AN**: Now to get on with this story, somewhat.

**Destiny's Dragon**: Yep, and I'm still trying to decide if I'll have him face off with another bearer of the Ring when I get to the Wishverse stuff, that would be interesting.

**Morange**: I'm not quite sure how psycho he'll actually be, but there won't be much about him until he actually runs into Xander/Yami, maybe one more interlude, but most likely not more than that. He will eventually have a run in with Jack, but I haven't figured out what will happen then.

**

* * *

**

How could he have lost?

The ultimate dragon had fallen before the onslaught of the beginners dark dragon.

How could he have lost?

Seto Kaiba sat there looking through his deck, wondering how he would be able to defeat this newcomer.

There had to be a card that could defeat the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, there had to be...

**

* * *

**

Willow was focused on the deck she was putting togather as Xander talked with Maximillian Pegasus.

Unlike the deck Jessie had helped her build, this one was more focused on her own choices.

She held up a pair of cards and smiled, spellcasters could be so fun.

The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, two perfect cards to start a deck with, especially as she did possess three Dark Magicians.

Her thoughts turned back to her friends deck for a moment, while she would like to have a Red Eyes Black Dragon in her deck with Metal Morph and Red Eyes Metal Dragon, they now were cards that fit Xander better, but she would be on the lookout for more of them.

But that would come with time, and she already had one dragon in her deck that would he helpful with another of hers.

She saw Xander and Pegasus for a moment and then groaned, her friend had accepted a challenge to duel the creator of the game.

**

* * *

**

-Xander, I sense something strange here,- Yami warned, -Pegasus seems to have an unusual link to the shadow realm!-

"I'll be careful," Xander whispered to his darker half, "But this is after all a friendly duel."

He stepped up to the end of the dueling platform and sat down his deck into the shuffler.

"Let's duel!" Pegasus declared with a wide smile.

**

* * *

**

X-2000 LP

P-2000 LP

**

* * *

**

"I place one card face down and a monster in defense mode!" Xander stated calmly.

"Fine then, I summon Illusionist Faceless Mage and attack your face down monster!"

The card vanished.

"Well, with Hyena in the Graveyard, I can summon a second one from my deck," Xander responded, and a grey creature stood there laughing.

He drew a card, "And I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode."

"Good play Alexander," the silver haired duelist responded.

"I aim to please," he responded, "Destroy that mage!"

**

* * *

**

X-2000 LP

P-800 LP

**

* * *

**

"Your turn," Xander responded.

"I activate Toon World!"

"What!"

"A unique card that won't enter general circulation," Pegaus said with a wide smile, "And I just love cartoons, don't you?"

"Yes I do, but they have a way of causing more trouble on occasion, I guess that now is one of them, I summon Toon Summoned Skull!"

"Crap," Xander whispered as he switched places with Yami.

"I activate Ring of Magnetism, and use it on my Hyena!"

"Ah well, I guess that I do no damage to you then," the other duelist chuckled as the Hyena was destroyed.

"And once more I summon a Hyena due to the effect the pack has," Xander said in response.

"Now then, a toon fiend, versus a hyena and a dragon," Pegasus said with a smirk, "You don't stand a chance!"

"Well then, I start with Change of Heart to take control of your Toon Skull, and I activate Polymerization!"

"I guess we'll both have fun then!"

"Yes, arise Black Skull Toon Dragon!"

"Ah then, I play Dragon Capture Jar, and summon Dragon Piper!"

"No!"

"Take out the Hyena!"

"I activate its special ability and Summon Hunter Hyena!"

"Well then," Pegasus laughed, looks like I can win this easily!"

"That's a matter of opinion Maximillian," Xander responded as he drew a card, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

"Then let's raise the stakes, I'll give you a unique card if you win, and if I win, well, I get one thing of yours of my choice."

"Deal," Yami responded as he smiled at his hand, "I can still win this."


	8. Cackling Carnivores

**AN**: Now for the second half of the Pegasus/Xander Duel, and cartoon chaos continues

**Harry2**: Yep, Toons are going to have some fun in this one, and with Mini-Jack having a deranged Yami for a partner and the NID hunting him, some serious fun is going to come from that one. And Xander does have a way to deal with Toons, he just hasn't used it yet.

**Morange**: Here's part two of this duel.

**

* * *

**

X-2000 LP

P-800 LP

**

* * *

**

"I activate Graceful Charity," Yami stated with a smirk, drawing three cards and discarding two Hunter Hyenas, "And then I activate my Pack Call card, sending my remaining Hunter Hyena to the graveyard in order to summon Alpha Hyena straight from my deck!"

The massive, black hyena appeared with an almost hungry and yet insane cackle.

"Only 1100/1100, not able to stand against my toons!" Pegasus declared with a laugh.

"Look again, for every Hyena or Hunter Hyena in my graveyard, my Alpha Hyena gains 1100/1100 and so, it has far more power than Black Skull Toon Dragon's 3200/2500," Xander responded with a smirk, "In fact at 7700/7700 it outclasses everything you've got, and I'm not done yet either!"

He placed three magic cards down, "First I activate the Jungle field card, granting my beast an additional 700 attack and defense, then I play two Dopplegangers who copy my Hunter Hyena, that gives me 10600/10600 with an unstoppable advantage for this one!"

"Amazing," Pegasus said, "From what I'd assumed, you were primarily a dragon duelist, why the Hyena pack?"

"Let's just say that I like their laugh," Xander responded with a smirk, "And as I said, you've just met your match, Alpha Hyena, take out the dragon!"

The attack was intercepted by the strange book of Toonworld.

"What?" Yami stammered.

"Oh yes, it seems that you forgot that toon's can't be killed," Pegasus laughed, "Apparently you didn't pay as much attention to them as you thought."

"And apparently you haven't watched Roger Rabbit," Xander shot back as he glanced at his hand, "But I have another toon of my own, it only requires me to sacrifice two Hyena cards, and as my two copied Hunter Hyena's count as Hyenas, well, I summon Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed with my Hyena Pack card!"

"I knew that the laughter wouldn't always be as planned!"

"Well, that means that my Alpha Hyena has a whole lot more power, and I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Your hyena is quite powerful, but not enough to stop my own toons!" the silver haired duelist responded.

He drew a card and smirked, "Manga Ryu-Ran!" he said, "Come on out and have some fun!"

The toon dragon appeared before the group with a cackle.

"Now I play another magic card, Toon Hammer, although it drops my dragons attack by 600, it lets me attack your life points directly with Manga Ryu-Ran!"

**

* * *

**

X-400 LP

P-800 LP

**

* * *

**

"And in so doing, you activate my Trap, Dragons Fall, which eliminates both Black Skull Toon Dragon and Manga Ryu-Ran," Yami responded with a laugh of glee.

"What, my toons!" Pegasus moaned as both vanished from the field, "Well, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"And now to end this," Xander said with a smirk.

"Not quite, we've only just begun to duel Alexander, let's take this duel to the Shadow Realm!"

-This is definately not good,- Xander muttered as the room darkened.


	9. Dark Duel

**AN**: Here goes the finale of the Xander versus pegasus duel

**Harry2**: Yeah, but Xander/Yami has a whole lot more tricks up his hat. Also the Wishverse also refers to the episode where Cordelia makes a wish, that universe is the Wishverse that I refer to. In the Jverse, Yami would probably start scaring people, not many people can handle a shadow game against someone with a Millenium Item, but they fit the Jverse in a way, they are similar to Rune weapons, perhaps comming from incomplete information on them, but that's a scary thought. I'd love to see what the reaction of the Jverse alphabets would be to Jon/Bakura. He'd scare them away pretty easily.

**Selene**: This version of Bakura is a bit less likely to go totally evil, but stealing souls is still in his persona. Pegasus isn't quite as psycho in this one though.

**Destiny's Dragon**: Here you go

**Vampyre Moon**: Most of this is switching back and forth between Yu-Gi-Oh plots and Buffy plots, the Hyenas and the Mantis Lady were from Buffy and Kaiba and Pegasus are from Yu-Gi-Oh. Some knowledge of both makes it far easier to understand

**

* * *

**

X-400 LP

P-800 LP

**

* * *

**

The silver haired millionair brushed back his hair to reveal a glint of gold.

"A Millenium Item," Yami gasped as he saw the darkness, his mind suddenly feeling drained.

"Correct Alexander," the duelist replied, "The Millenium Eye, and what's letting me take you out, because when I win, I'm taking your puzzle!"

"You forget, while you have no monsters on the field, I have two, my Hyena Trio and my Alpha Hyena, and the Alpha Hyena has 22700/22700 and my Trio has 3400/2900," the spirit of the puzzle responded, "Enough to crush you easily!"

"Then I guess that my toons have failed," th other sighed, "I guess I need a new strategy, I activate Toon Buster to take out your Hyena Trio, though it does destroy my Toon World card, but for each of those three I get to deal 100 damage to your lifepoints!"

"No," Xander yelled as he felt the life drain from him as the book detonated.

**

* * *

**

X-100 LP

P-800 LP

**

* * *

**

"And I place three cards face down, one a monster," the other laughed.

"I summon Lord of Dragons," Xander said calmly, "And attack with Alpha Hyena!"

"I reveal the trap, Beast Masher, taking out your bad little puppy," the other responded, "To bad, so sad."

"I'm not done yet, I have one thing left to do, I place four cards face down and activate Flute of Summon Dragon, calling my remaining Red Eyes Black Dragons to the field, then I activate Mountains to give my dragons a power bonus!"

"So, Alexander, you still have a bite," the other responded, "I guess I should tell you why I'm doing this?"

"Perhaps," Xander responded, "Tell me!"

"I lost someone dear to me, and with the items, I can bring her back," the man responded, "And yours is the next one on my list, I play Reborn the Monster to revive Black Skull Dragon!"

"Not so fast, I reveal my face down cards, first is Fusion Control, bringing the dragon back to my side of the field, though it means that it splits and one of the two parts go into the graveyard," Xander said calmly, "Then I take what I learned from Kaiba, and play Polymerization to call forth a truely devistating beast."

"What?"

Red flames surrounded the three black dragons, darkness concealing them as it expanded.

"My own ultimate monster, take flight Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The three headed creature rose from the flames, four wings spreading wide with a screech.

"No matter, I still have my Dragon Capture Jar and Dragon Piper," Pegasus laughed.

Xander just laughed, "Sorry, but no dice, my Lord of Dragons makes all dragons on my side immune to your traps, spells, and abilities, something that you seem to have forgotten."

"No," Pegasus stammered.

"You lose!" Yami said, "Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Starlight Strike!"

And the dueling field errupted in a flash of light as the creature fired off an energy blast.

**

* * *

**

X-100 LP

P-0 LP

**

* * *

**

"How?" Maximillian Pegasus stammered, "How did I lose?"

"You fell, in reaching for something, you decided to use the quick and easy way, and in so doing you entered the darkness, and you weren't ready for what you saw," Yami responded, "And in a shadow game, the winner may decide the losers fate..."

"Send me to her, let me die..."

"Not quite, you did what you did out of love for someone you lost, and as such I have decided to help you, but I don't do this lightly, you will not touch the shadow magic again, not until this is done."

And the darkness dissipated around them.

"What did my friends see?" he asked the stunned duelist.

"They only saw the duel, they didn't see the magic, or the rest," Pegasus said slowly, "And thank you, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, now then, what about that card from our other deal?"

"Here," the man said as he pulled a pair out, "They only work togather, a present for your Red Eyes, I hope to see it in action if you win the tournament this summer."

"I'll see you there," Xander said with a smirk, holding his hand out.

"Good show then," Pegasus responded and their hands met.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Buffy?" Willow asked with a strange expression later when the two girls were on the beach, waiting for the day to end and them to head back home.

"Yeah?" the slayer responded.

"Did you get the feeling that we saw something different than what we think we saw?" the red head asked, her mind knowing that something wasn't right.

"Sometimes, it's probably imaginations though," the blond responded.

"Yeah, you must be right," the other whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Black Skull Toon Dragon** (3200/2800)

_Toon/Dragon/Effect_

May only be summoned by sacrificing Black Skull Dragon while Toon World is in play. If Toon World leaves play, this monster is sent to the graveyard.

**Toon Hammer**

_Spell_

Equip on one Toon monster, Attack is reduced by 600, but the monster may attack your opponents life points directly.

**Dragons Fall**

_Trap_

All Dragon monsters on the field are destroyed when this card is activated.

**Hyena Pack**

_Ritual_

Sacrifice any two Hyena or Hunter Hyena cards from either your hand or the field to summon Hyena Trio

**Hyena Trio** (2200/2000)

_Beast/Effect_

This card may only be special summoned with the Hyena Pack ritual card. Further, while this card is in play, any no other Hyena card on your side of the field may be attacked.

**Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed** (2700/2200)

_Toon/Beast/Effect_

This monster may only be special summoned by sacrificing Hyena Trio while Toon World is in play. This monster is immune to all spell and trap cards. When Toon World is removed from play, this monster is destroyed.

**Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon** (4600/4500)

Divine/Dragon/Fusion

Red Eyes Black Dragon x3


	10. A Clones War Begins

**AN**: I decided to do another short with Jon/Bakura on the run.

**Harry2**: Yeah, I know, I hated how you find that all out after the fact with the Anime, so I decided to change things

**Salestia**: Probably, but it'll be a while

**

* * *

**

"Have I said how much I hate my life?" the young clone muttered to himself.

-Four thousand, six hundred and...- Bakura responded, -...twelve, no thirteen times.-

"Well add another, I'm really starting to hate my life!"

-Well, time for comments later, morons with guns comming to discect us to deal with,- the spirit griped as he fingered a card.

"Shall we give our new toy a trial run?" he asked with a distinctly O'niell smirk.

"Sounds like fun," Bakura whispered as he took over.

The NID agent smiled as he raised the Zat, only to pause when the target started cackling with a glowing eye on his forehead. Then it turned into a scream as a masswive monster disintigrated the building as it materialized.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!" the entity ordered, "White Lightning Attack!"

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is that!" Jack O'neil yelled from the seat of th car on the other side of town.

"I don't know sir," Carter responded as the car swerved.

"You said dragons didn't exist O'neil," Teal'c commented.

"Why do I get the feeling that Mini-me is somehow behind this?"

**

* * *

**

-You know, perhaps we should introduce our new pet to a certain Senator,- Jon wondered as commandos scattered under the blasts of the massive dragon.

"You know, that would be fun," the spirit commented, "But how do we get there?"

-Is there any cards for teleportation?-

"None to my knowledge."

-Then, let's make a Change of Heart for one of these assholes,- Jon suggested.

"Oooh, I've corrupted you already," Bakure chimed in with glee.

-Don't rub it in,- the clone muttered to his other self.

**

* * *

**

Two days later, the team leader reported in, unfortunately, he came armed and started shooting...


	11. Dark Descent

**AN**: The end of the last chapter probably won't have a follow up, and the NID really ought to have gotten the point by now on that edge anyway, a dragon wrecking a town should be enough of a warning to leave Jon/Bakura alone.

**Destiny's Dragon**: Yeah I like including Stargate in this, I am planning on having an eventual confrontation between Sg-1 and Jon/Bakura, perhaps throwing in more of the NID for some fun, it may happen in the Duelist Kingdom arc or immediately after it, I was planning on leaving the on the run storyline hanging during that Arc and then having it start up again after that part of it, mainly due to the complications of having a military team on the island and secret agents involved.

**Harry2**: Yeah, here goes the next part of the Sunnydale storyline, I'm almost done with Buffy's season 1, then the actual Duelist Kingdom will begin for their summer or at least part of it. And there will be a second duel with Pegasus and another with Kaiba, also it'll have the first meeting of Xander/Yami and Jon/Bakura, as well as a few shadow games to up the chaos.

**

* * *

**

"So are you going to help me find her?" Xander asked Angel.

"You can't help her, nobody can," the vampire responded as the duelist stood in front of the apartment.

"Well then," Xander responded with a smirk as he drew a card, the eye flaring on his forehead to signal Yami taking over, "I guess a little Brain Control could be useful!"

**

* * *

**

"And now, I rise to rule," the master declared the moment before the door exploded, "What...who dares!"

"You know, do villains have their own special school or something?" Xander asked his temporarily brainwashed ally, "I mean, where else could they get such pathetic lines?"

The vampires in the masters chamber vamped out.

"You know deadboy," Xander said, "You ought to leave at the moment, no sense getting you caught in the crossfire."

The blank eyed vampire shook his head, recognition comming back, "Xander?"

"Aw hell," the teen said, "Just go, I'll handle this!"

He shoved the souled vampire out of sight as he drew a card, "Let's dance!"

A smirk crossed his face as Yami took over, the eye glowing brightly, "Arise, my Red Eyes Black Dragons!"

The three obsidian skinned monsters rose, tearing through the roof of the room with a roar.

"And now I start with a fusion to make my Red Eyes Ultimate Dragon," he continued, "I'm going to let you be the one to see my newest dragon first, so just stay put."

The now triheaded monsters size forced the vampires back as Xander readied another card, "Now I use Copycat to duplicate my monster, and then Defusion to have three more Red Eyes on the field, and then I summon Summoned Skull, and use another Polymerization to add Black Skull Dragon to those on the field, and add Metalmorph to another of my Red Eyes to evolve it into Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, and finally I transform my remaining Red Eyes Black Dragon into Red Eyes Darkness Dragon."

"What are you?" the vampire asked as he reached the wall, leaving Buffy on the floor.

"Your worst nightmare, becuase I have two cards to play left, the first is a ritual spell card," Yami said calmly, "It's called Call of the Dark Dragons, and I must sacrifice all four of my dragons to call forth the monster I want to show you."

The four monsters seemed to darken the air around them as a vortex of flame formed, bursting from thin air and tunneling high into the sky. The dragons roared as one before their forms blurred and rose into the maelstrom, condensing into a new form, something new and unprecedented.

"Meet my newest monster, a gift from Pegasus, Tiamat, Dragon Queen!" he said slowly as the flames faded to reveal a creature with dragon tatoos that matched the various dragons that had formed her. A pair of massive wings extended, sending rubble flying in all directions.

Yami smiled as the creature settled on the ground between him and the Vampire.

"What do you have to counter with?" the pharoh asked with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

**Call Of The Dark Dragons**

_Ritual/Spell_

You may sacrifice any 4 Dark element dragons with 7 or more stars from your hand or the field to summon Tiamat, Dragon Queen

**Tiamat, The Dragon Queen** (Special/Special)

_Divine/Dragon/Effect_

May only be special summoned by the Call Of The Dark Dragons magic card. Attack and Defense are determined by the added attack and defense of the monsters sacrificed to summon. Further, this monster gains the benefits of the effects of any monster sacrificed to summon it. This monster is immune to all magic, trap, and effect cards played by anyone other than the owner of this card.


	12. Fall Of A Master

**AN**: Yes I left the last chapter ending at a bit of a cliffhanger, but I wanted the first half to end so that people could read that while I worked on this part.

**

* * *

**

Rupert Giles barely had time to dive out of the library before it was decimated by dragons rising from the floor, and then he was running as fast as he could.

The destruction went skywards as he finally reached a safe distance and turned to observe what was happening.

He saw a female form, something he described with one word, "Beautiful."

**

* * *

**

"What sorcery is this?" the master gasped at the entity standing between him and the human who had dared to enter his sanctum.

"This is the magic of shadows, the powers of old that have greater power than you can comprehend," Yami responded, "In simpler terms, you and your playthings as well as myself have entered what is known as a Shadowgame, and one that has very real consequences, you may not know it, but the winner decides the fate of the loser, and if you break the rules, you suffer a penalty game to the others chosing."

"How?"

"How is not important at the moment, you must chose to either accept the game and play it through, or well, forfeit," the duelist said calmly as darkness surrounded everyone in the chamber, "So do you want to know the rules?"

"I'll play your game, what are the rules," the inhuman bloodsucker snarled reluctantly.

Two cards appeared on the ground and rose into the air, both twirling slowly.

"There are two cards, the first represents Tiamat," Yami said as one of the cards stopped spinning to show that it was of the monster, "Something quite capable of destroying everything in this chamber, not to mention the city if she was unleashed."

The Master nodded slowly, obviously contemplating the raw power such a creature would grant him if he controlled it.

"And the other," Xander said to reveal it as a Yami field magic card, "Represents total oblivion, now the rules are simple, both cards will be mixed and then face down, we each choose one, you and your followers pick one, and I will take the other, the one with Tiamat controls the monster, the other is trapped in the Shadow Realm for eternity."

The cards spun rapidly, faces darkening, and then they landed face down on the floor, massive forms.

"Your pick," Yami said calmly with a wicked smirk.

**

* * *

**

Flutie was standing back and watching the swirling darkness that domed over the city, a massive monster hanging above the school as a hawk waits for a flushed rodent.

He thought for a moment, the creature seemed familiar as he remembered something an old friend of his had mentioned. A smile crossed his lips as he matched a recent memory of one of the students with something his friend had taught him when he had spent some time in Egypt when he was younger.

"The pharoh," he whispered in awe, "Has returned."

**

* * *

**

"Make your choice," the duelist said with a calm tone, "And luck will determine if it leads to power or oblivion."

The master paused for a moment and stepped onto one of them with a nod to one of his underlings who rushed for the other one, only to be stopped by a flash of lightning.

"You cheated and such, before we finish this, we get to play the penalty game," Yami said with a wide and evil smile as he held up his deck, "Choose one card from the deck and then you deal with its consequences."

The vampire pulled one, it had the image of a lamp.

"Dark Piercing Light," Xander said as the golden eye on his forehead grew brighter an instant before a pulse of bright light flashed through the darkness and most of the vampires burst into flames as if in sunlight, "And the morning light clenses a few demons from the world, but take heart, you are protected by the magic of the game itself, until it's over, you are safe from other effects, and this one is only a instantanious effect, not a lasting one."

As the minions turned to dust around him, the Master hesitated before finally choosing a card, "I'll take this one."

"Then the other is mine to pick," Yami said calmly as he stepped onto it with a smile, "And now, both cards reveal your faces!"

The cards slowly seemed to shift, revealing their identities, and Xander stood before Tiamat, the master before the swirling void of the Yami card.

"Sorry," Xander said in a cold tone of authority, "You lose, but I will give you a choice, an eternity in the Shadow Realm or destruction."

"It doesn't matter," the vampire snarled, "I will be avenged!"

"I sentence you to destruction then," Xander said calmly, "Tiamat, Dragon Queen Starlight Disruption Blast!"

The creature nodded and began to collect energy that swirled a deep crimson as the light from countless stars seemed to pierce the veil of shadows that surrounded them. Energy streaks shot towards the creature to be caught in the vortex forming. And then it fired a single, minute shimmer of bright light that struck the vampire in the chest.

"What?" the creature laughed, "Is that all?"

"No, the attack draws in the raw fury of every star, and focuses it into one tiny space, then when that hits the target..." he paused with a smile as the light grew brighter, blinding enough to make him shade his eyes with his arm.

"Nooooooo!" the Master shrieked as he exploded into a beam of light that pierced the shadows, causing them to vanish.

"And causes destruction," Yami finished as he caught the two cards that descended on the wind, his monster vanishing back into one of them.

He turned to face Buffy, who was under the water at the edge of the chamber and walked over, picking her up and sitting her on the ground.

"I was to late to save you from death," Xander said with a tear in his eye, "But not to late to bring you back."

He pulled out a magic card with a smile, "This should do, Reborn the Monster!"

Bright light flooded the area as a two hundred foot tall symbol appeared in the sky above the dead slayer, the energy pouring into her.

With a cough, the blondes eyes fluttered open just as Xander replaced the cards and slipped his deck back into its case.

"Wha...what happened?" she asked.

And the king of games slowly shook his head with a smirk and a chuckle, "Something interesting, and let's leave it at that."

**

* * *

**

As the veil vanished, Flutie pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Shadi, yeah, it's me, I just discovered something you ought to know..."


End file.
